femalevillainsfandomcom-20200214-history
Joy Belling (Inspector Mom)
Joy Belling (Jenny Shakeshaft) is the hidden villainess of "The Corpse's Costume", the first episode of the short-lived Lifetime web series Inspector Mom (released in 2006). She was a model and the wife of fashion designer Emmett Belling, whose protege Starr L'Esprit was found murdered during their latest fashion show. As series protagonist Maddie Monroe investigated Starr's murder, she found out through Bernice Haskins that Emmett was a serial adulterer, and was even married to another woman named Martinique; a fact Starr used to blackmail Emmett. The episode's progression also revealed that Emmett had killed Starr, as he became enraged at her for trying to use a dress from the collection of his late wife Anne (who committed suicide after her collection was heavily panned) to launch her solo career. In the episode's climax, Maddie went to Joy and Emmett's house to confront him with the evidence to his guilt, with Joy attempting to stop Maddie from coming in. As Emmett came out, Joy revealed herself as his villainous conspirator when she pulled out a pistol and said she was going to "handle" Maddie, planning to kill Madie to cover for her villainous husband. But at that, Maddie revealed to Joy that he'd killed Starr due to still being in love with Anne, angering Starr. When Maddie asked what the pair had done to Nancy, a fabric store owner who was an old friend of Starr's and who had been coming close to uncovering Emmett as her killer, Joy confessed that Emmett had kidnapped her and that they had been planning on killing her and disposing of her body on a trip they were planning. At that, Emmett ordered his wife to be quiet, only for Joy to point her weapon at him as she blasted him for deceiving her, revealing that he'd told her he killed Starr due to her threatening to ruin his career and callously asking Emmett when he was going to get over Anne. It was then that Starr was knocked to the ground as Bernice and several others burst into the house (having been sent by Maddie in advance as backup) to throw a surprise birthday party for Emmett, with Joy being knocked to the ground as the door flew open. Later on, the police arrived and handcuffed Joy and Emmett before taking them under arrest. Trivia *Joy Belling is one of the first villainesses of the Inspector Mom web series. *For her role as Joy Belling, Jenny Shakeshaft was credited as Jennifer Sipes. Quotes *"Oh, stop it, Emmett! I'm not gonna listen to your lies anymore. This is all for Anne? This is all for her? (Maddie: "Joy, put the gun down.") You told me Starr was trying to ruin your career. Our career! You told me you killed her for us. For me. You told me your heart belongs to me, and me alone. When are you finally gonna forget about Anne? I'm your wife!" (Joy's callous rant to Emmett as she holds him at gunpoint) Gallery Joy Belling Gun Reveal.png|Joy holding Maddie at gunpoint; serving as her villainous reveal Joy Belling Gun2.png|Joy holding Emmett at gunpoint Joy Belling Arrest.png|Joy being arrested alongside Emmett Category:2000s Category:Attempted Murder Category:Blonde Category:Bondage Used On Villainess Category:Callous Category:Comical Defeat Category:Conspirator Category:Live Action Villainess Category:Model Category:Pistol Category:Ponytail Hairstyle Category:Villainous Reveal Category:Villain's Lover Category:Web Media Villainess Category:Fate: Arrested